


The High Warlock of Brooklyn and His Shadowhunter

by CrypticNotCoy (Reveles)



Series: Outsider POV [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveles/pseuds/CrypticNotCoy
Summary: Angelina just wanted help with a potion, but when a shadowhunter answers the High Warlock's door, copious confusion ensues and she gets a front row seat to Malec's domestic life.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Outsider POV [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933177
Comments: 14
Kudos: 475





	The High Warlock of Brooklyn and His Shadowhunter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi people! Another random outsider POV... I hope you like it!

Angelina wandered through the New York Shadow market, it was the first time she had ever seen this particular market. In her ninety years as a warlock, she couldn't believe that she had never been to this city. However, simple exploration was not what had brought her to New York for the first time. She needed to ask the High Warlock of Brooklyn for assistance on a particularly difficult potion for one of her clients. Sure, she could ask most old warlocks, but she had herd many amazing things about Magnus Bane in particular. From what she had heard, and she had heard a lot, he was highly skilled but never acted his age. Though what that age was, no one knew for certain. 

Walking around the market, she made her way to the nearest warlock's stall.

"Excuse me, would you happen to know where I can find the High Warlock of Brooklyn?" she asked

"Oh, sure. He lives in Greenpoint, Brooklyn. This has his address on it," the warlock handed her a small card. After thanking the warlock, she began to navigate her way to the High Warlock's home. As she walked up to the building, she began to wonder if she should have called ahead first. Though finding Magnus's phone number would have been incredibly difficult.

She pressed the buzzer that was labelled 'Bane' and waited for a response.

"Who is it?" asked a tired sounding voice, Angelina was momentarily confused, she had heard about Magnus's usual way of answering the door and was more prepared to be shouted at for 'disturbing the High Warlock of Brooklyn' than to be asked her name by someone who sounded like they would rather be in bed.

"Angelina Sallow," she replied, "I'm here to ask for some assistance with a potion,"

"Oh, yeah, come up," the voice said and she walked up the stairs to the loft apartment. She was about to knock on the door when it swung open. However, the person who opened it was certainly not the High Warlock of Brooklyn. A tall dark haired shadowhunter stood in the doorway, he was shirtless, showing off his multiple black runes and impressive physique. He was wearing a loose pair of grey sweatpants and was barefoot, his hair was tousled like he had just woken up.

To say Angelina was confused was an understatement.

"You're not the High Warlock of Brooklyn," she said before she could stop herself

"No, that would be Magnus," the shadowhunter replied with a small smile, "Do you want to come in?"

"Um, I guess?" Angelina was wary, what was a shadowhunter be doing in the High Warlock's home? She supposed she might have gotten the wrong address but when she mentioned the High Warlock, the shadowhunter didn't seem surprised that she was here.

Following the shadowhunter into the apartment she looked around, it certainly looked like a warlock lived here, there were spell books in the bookshelves and potion ingredients in small bottles and jars. There were also pages written in Chthonian strewn over the coffee table. However, there were also things that made her think the shadowhunter lived here too, as there was gear discarded by the door, a stele being used as a paperweight on the Chthonian papers and there was an unstrung bow laid out on the floor.

"Sorry about the mess, I was just cleaning that," the shadowhunter said, pointing to the bow, "And Magnus was researching something for a client, whenever he does that there are papers everywhere,"

"It's okay," Angelina told him, hoping that her confusion didn't show on her face. Why was a shadowhunter so at home in the High Warlock's loft?

"If you want to sit down, I can go get Magnus. I'm assuming you don't want my help with a potion," the shadowhunter joked before disappearing down the hallway. 

Angelina blamed her curiosity for what she did next, she cast a small spell so her hearing was enhanced. She reasoned that if the shadowhunter was putting the High Warlock in any danger then she would be able to help. Really, she was just nosy.

"Magnus, wake up. There's a warlock here to see you, she said she wanted help with a potion," she heard the shadowhunter say in a surprisingly tender voice

"Do I have to get up?" groaned a different voice, Angelina assumed this was Magnus

"Yes, even if she wasn't here, it's ten o'clock. I think you've slept long enough," the shadowhunter replied, his tone equally fond and teasing. Angelina didn't think she had ever heard a shadowhunter sound like that before.

"But it's my day off Alexander," Magnus countered, still sounding sleepy and annoyed. Angelina felt somewhat bad for interrupting him on his day off, but in her defence, if he made contacting him a little easier then she wouldn't have to resort to a random house call.

"I know, but she's here now. If you help her I'll let you make me watch one of those mundane movies you keep going on about," the shadowhunter- Alexander, told him

"You were going to watch those anyway,"

Alexander sighed, "I really didn't want to resort to this, but if you don't get up now, I'll hide your glitter for a week,"

"You wouldn't!" gasped Magnus

"I would,"

" _Fine_ ," groaned Magnus, "But can I at least have a kiss first?"

"Of course," the two were silent for a moment and Angelina was fairly shocked, if the conversation was anything to go by, the shadowhunter seemed to be in a romantic relationship with the High Warlock. She was starting to think that New York was more interesting than she originally thought. If this shadowhunter was anything to go by, then they were a lot nicer here than in her home city. Heck, she didn't even know that shadowhunters were allowed to swing that way, let alone be with a downworlder. 

After a few more moments, the shadowhunter came back into the living room where Angelina was sitting. She quickly removed the spell and tried to look like she hadn't just been listening in to their private conversation, she was also somewhat disappointed to notice that he was now wearing a shirt.

"He'll just be a few minutes," he told her, "Oh, by the way, I'm Alec Lightwood,"

Angelina nodded, she had heard about the Lightwood's, the shadow world loved to gossip. About how the parents had been in the Circle and were now exiled from Idris, how the children had helped Clary Fairchild and Jace Herondale to defeat Valentine and Sebastian. Another interesting bit of information came to her mind, there was a rumour that the eldest had kissed a downworlder in the Hall of Accords, she was starting to think that that wasn't a rumour.

Before she could answer, Magnus came into the room, for someone who had just woken up, he looked incredibly good. He had obviously taken a moment to get dressed and magic on makeup.

Angelina saw the soft smile he gave Alec before turning to face her, "Alec said you needed my help with something,"

"Yes, there is this potion that I'm making for a client. It's quite difficult and I heard that you would be able to help me," she said

"Of course, what kind of potion is it?"

It took a few hours, but eventually Angelina knew exactly what to do with the potion. Magus had been incredibly helpful, and Angelina knew that she would never have problems with this again. Apparently her view on shadowhunters as uptight and self righteous didn't apply to all of them, the entire time, Alec had been nothing but courteous. The shadow world also seemed to have a jaded view of Magnus Bane, for all the rumours about how he was more interested in partying than doing his job, he was certainly good at it. All in all, Angelina was glad that she came to see the High Warlock of Brooklyn today.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! As always, please give me some feedback to let me know how I can improve my writing! Comments and kudos are adored (but you don't have to). Until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


End file.
